On se revoit bientôt ?
by Azurill01
Summary: Aujourd'hui une nouvelle s'est propagée dans tout Konoha. Cette annonce fait replonger Hana dans ses souvenirs.


Qui aurai cru que le plus dur pour un auteur était de trouver un titre? Certainement pas moi! Bref, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces personnages, j'innove un peu. Et puis sa fait un petit moment que j'ai rien écrit. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

DISCLAIMER: " Je rappelle que les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto, seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination. "

* * *

Elle souffla en quittant la clinique refermant la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Sa mère lui aurait certainement dit que ce n'était pas des manières de faire ainsi, mais vu son propre comportement sa mère n'avait pas grand chose à redire. Et puis elle avait passé une journée tellement horrible qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez elle et dormir.

Elle baisa les yeux au sol. Rentrer chez elle, n'était peut être pas la meilleure des idées. Entre les cris de son frère et ceux de sa mère, sa tête allait prendre un coup. Alors elle décida de faire un tour en ville. Elle siffla ses chiens qui vinrent, obéissant, marcher à ses côtés.

Commençant à errer le pas léger dans les rues de Konoha. Ils la conduisirent comme par mécanisme devant l'académie ninja. Des années qu'elle n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Elle poussa un long soupire alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient un peu plus. Elle n'avait pas de bon souvenir de l'académie, ça avait été des années difficiles où elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire ses preuves. Elle commençait tout juste à s'entraîner avec ses chiens à cette époque et contrairement à maintenant elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à se faire obéir d'eux.

oo00oo

Elle s'était fait sortir de la classe, un comble pour elle qui adorait apprendre, car elle n'avait pas su tenir en place ses chiens. Maintenant elle se retrouvait assise dans le couloir les genoux ramener sous le menton, l'air défait. Ses trois chiens glapissaient autour d'elle la queue basse. C'était pas la peine de lui faire les yeux doux après ce qu'ils venaient de faire dans la classe. Les traces de griffe sur le mur allaient rester là un moment. Un de ses chiens vint lui lécher la joue. Elle esquissa un sourire. Malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les aimer mais cette situation continuait à la frustrer. Elle se releva les jambes un peu engourdies à cause de sa position. Le professeur n'allait de toute façon pas la reprendre dans son cours alors autant aller profiter du beau soleil qui régnait sur le village. Elle sauta par la fenêtre et très vite elle se retrouva à déambuler dans la rue ses trois chiens courants derrière elle. Elle bousculait les gens sur son passage, leur laissant tout juste le temps d'apercevoir sa tignasse brune. Sa course folle l'amena sur un terrain d'entraînement au bord du village. Là, à bout de souffle elle se laissa choir contre un arbre. Ses chiens vinrent se poser à ses côtés reprenant leur souffle la langue pendante. Sa mère les avaient dressé pour qu'ils la suivent partout mais c'était à elle de leur montrer qu'elle était digne de confiance pour eux, qu'ils devaient lui faire confiance et que surtout ils devaient lui obéir. Sa frustration revint prendre le dessus de l'euphorie de la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle serra le poing sous la colère qui commençait à la remplir. Elle se devait de devenir une grande maître chien, car elle était l'aînée de la famille, que c'était ce que sa mère attendait d'elle et que dans quelques mois elle allait peut être devenir genin. Puis surtout elle se devait de montrer l'exemple à son petit frère.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, immobile contre l'arbre à repasser ses pensées déprimantes, elle finit par se lever pour retourner à l'académie. Alors que, enfin sur ses jambes, elle secouait la poussière de son pantalon, un kunai vint fendre l'air. Elle eut tout juste d'esquiver sur le côté. Le sifflement de l'arme résonna dans son oreille droite. La lame vint profondément s'enfoncer dans l'arbre contre lequel elle était adossée quelques minutes plus tôt. Sur ses gardes, elle se mit à humer l'air pour tenter de repérer son adversaire. Ses chiens vinrent se placer autour d'elle, également sur leur garde.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit apparaître devant elle un garçon de son âge qui arborait fièrement le bandeau de Konoha sur son front.

-Désoler, ça va ? Dit le jeune homme. Je m'entraînais sur le terrain et quand j'ai vu du mouvement j'ai attaqué par réflexe.

Elle resta un moment à le détailler. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le reconnaître. Uchiha Itachi était connu de tout le village en même temps. Déjà gradué de l'académie à l'âge de sept ans, promu chunin a dix ans et même en route pour devenir Anbu, à ce qu'on racontait. Lui aussi il était l'aîné de sa famille. Mais lui au moins il réussissait, enragea-t-elle intérieurement.

-Je vais bien. Répondit-elle.

-Tu es sûr ? Parce que ta joue saigne. Ajouta-t-il en indiquant du doigt son visage.

Par réflexe elle passa sa main sur sa joue droite, où elle pu sentir un liquide collant se poser sur sa main, observant ensuite ses doigts que son sang avait teinté en rouge. Apparemment elle n'avait pas esquivé assez vite.

-Tu es du clan Inuzuka.

Elle releva son visage vers lui, surprise par sa remarque.

-Les traces sur tes joues.

Parfois elle oubliait qu'elle avait ces machins sur la figure tellement elle s'y était habituée.

-Mon nom est Inuzuka Hana. Toi, tu es Uchiha Itachi, le prodige.

Le jeune se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Il semblait gêné par sa remarque.

-Oui, c'est ça. Lui sourit-il.

Il était fier dans son habit de shinobi le bandeau de Konoha au front, pourtant quelque chose semblait ne pas aller. C'était son flair d'Inuzuka qui lui disait.

-Quel que chose ne va pas ?

Il releva son visage vers elle. Elle fixa ses yeux pour essayer de le comprendre mais il semblait qu'aucune émotion ne filtrait.

-D'être un génie, ça doit être génial. Reprit-elle gaiement. Moi c'est tout juste si j'arrive à me faire obéir de mes trois chiens. Souffla-t-elle en passant sa main sur un de ses chiens qui venait réclamer une caresse.

Il passa lentement à côté d'elle pour venir retirer le kunai qu'il avait lancé quelques instants plus tôt sur elle, tout en poussant un soupir.

-Et alors, c'est ça qui est bien, tu peux faire des progrès et impressionner tout le monde. Quand tu es déjà classé prodige les gens ne s'étonne plus de ce que tu arrive à faire.

Hana le regarda en arquant un sourcil.

-Ooh, je sens que toi et moi on va pas finir de débattre là dessus. Lui sourit-elle en dévoilant de fortes canines.

Puis devant un Itachi, qui se garda bien de montrer son air ahuri, elle s'assit sur le sol.

Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur. La jeune brune tapa le sol à côté d'elle pour lui faire comprendre de s'asseoir. Il sembla hésiter un instant, où discuter avec cette fille allait-il le mener ? Puis haussant les épaules il finit par faire comme elle.

Ils commencèrent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps. De sujet banal pour ensuite dériver sur des sujets plus personnels, tel que leur famille. C'était étrange de parler de telle chose alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer. Mais pourtant rien ne les gênait. Ils parlèrent un long moment jusqu'à ce que la jeune brune reparte à l'académie.

Après ça plusieurs fois Hana revint au terrain. Elle s'était attaché au jeune homme . À chaque fois elle espérait le croiser. Et quand c'était le cas ils discutaient ensemble de tout et de rien. Enfin, c'était surtout Hana qui monopolisait la parole, lui ne pouvant pas trop parler de ses missions d'Anbu. Et puis les Uchiha sont connus pour ne pas être très bavard. Elle lui racontait l'académie, ses progrès avec ses chiens, sa graduation en tant que genin, ses missions de rang B pour retrouver le chat d'une vieille dame riche. Et lui il écoutait patiemment. Les discussions qui le faisaient participer le plus étaient celle qui avaient pour sujet leur cadet. Là, Itachi semblait alors passionné, et c'était partagé avec Hana. Leur discussion ne durait jamais plus de 10 minutes. Itachi se concentrait toujours plus sur son entraînement. Mais c'était agréable pour les deux jeunes. Pendant quelques minutes ils redevenaient des personnes ordinaires.

Oo00oo

Elle avait marché sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Se laissant guider par sa conscience, qui bien sûr l'avait conduit sur ce terrain d'entraînement. D'un geste lent elle passa sa main sur le tronc où Itachi avait lancé son kunai lors de leur rencontre. L'entaille était marquée par une mauvaise cicatrisation de l'arbre. S'adossant au tronc elle se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Le soleil laissait apparaître ses derniers rayons. Ses chiens vinrent se coucher docilement à ses cotés. Basculant la tête en arrière elle fixa un moment les nuages qui passaient dans le ciel. Puis sans qu'elle s'en rendre compte ses paupières se fermèrent. Se revoyant des années en arrière sur ce même terrain à discuter avec l'héritier au sharigan. De cette année où ils avaient vu les premiers flocons de neige, ou bien de celle où les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, de la fois où ils avaient parlé de leur cadet qui rentraient à l'académie, ou encore de la fois où elle lui avait appris qu'elle avait été promu genin. Oui c'était les souvenirs d'une époque révolue.

Oo00oo

Cet après-midi là elle revenait d'une mission. Et comme elle en avait pris l'habitude avant de rentrer, elle passa par le terrain d'entraînement pour voir si, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait parler à l'Uchiha.

À sa plus grande joie le jeune homme s'entraînait. Plusieurs fois elle restait à l'écart à l'observer s'entraîner. Et à chaque fois elle était heureuse qu'il soit dans son camp. Car au vu de ses capacités elle n'aurai pour rien au monde voulu se battre un jour contre lui. Lentement et avec précaution elle s'avança sur le terrain.

-Itachi ! Salua-t-elle.

Le brun stoppa et se tourna vers elle. Un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage ce qui suffit à faire légèrement rougir Hana. Oui, c'est vrai elle s'était très attachée au jeune homme, mais jamais vous n'auriez réussi à lui faire cracher la vérité.

La jeune brune s'assit dans l'herbe et Itachi vint la rejoindre. La genin commença le récit de sa dernière mission. D'habitude elle était capable de tenir toute une conversation à elle seule, mais cette après-midi là elle sentit comme un mal aise chez son interlocuteur. Très vite sa voix s'arrêta et il se mit à régner un silence gênant. Hana jouait avec ses doigts en essayant de se donner un peu de contenance. Itachi lui fixait le ciel, comme si la situation ne le gênait pas plus que ça. Se recroquevillant sur elle même, la tête sur ses genoux, la jeune brune faisait passer son regard de son ami à coté d'elle, à ses chiens qui s'amusaient à courir sur le terrain. Quand enfin Itachi parla elle crut sursauter.

-Hana, il y a une question que j'aurai aimé te poser.

L'interpellé se redressa.

-Oui ? Acquiesça-t-elle.

Il y eut un flottement.

-Serais-tu prête à tout pour le village ? Finit-il par lui demander

-Oui bien sûr ! Répondit-elle du tac-o-tac, avec cet enthousiasme qui lui va si bien. C'est mon rôle de Kunoichi de protéger le village et ma famille, et pour ça je serais prête à tout !

-Je ne parle pas de ta famille, mais véritablement du village. Est-ce que tu serais prête à faire passer le village avant ta famille ?

Hana le regarda bizarrement puis se mit à rire.

-Quelle question idiote ! Le village, ma famille, c'est pareil ! Le village EST ma famille. Ria-t-elle.

-Hana, je suis sérieux. La reprit-il.

Stoppant instantanément son rire elle plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ceux onyx de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi Itachi lui posait-il une telle question ? Elle ne savait pas mais ce qui est sûr, au vu de ses yeux, il attendait une réponse sincère de sa part. Réfléchissant un instant sur la question, la jeune brune finit par ouvrir la bouche.

-Et bien je ne me suis jamais vraiment penchée sur le sujet. Parce que jusqu'à présent je n'ai jamais pensé à une telle situation, mais j'avoue que si j'avais à choisir entre sauver la vie d'une dizaine de villageois ou celle de mon frère par exemple, je … je sais pas, je …

Voyant que la réponse ne venait pas Itachi la coupa.

-Non laisse tomber, tu as raison c'était une question idiote.

Hana le regarda avec beaucoup de concerne. Il lui semblait plus pâle qu'à l'habitude.

-Itachi tu es sûr que ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle en approchant son visage du sien. Tu me semble...

Le jeune Anbu se releva sur ses jambes.

-Oui je vais bien. Répondit-il un peu froidement. C'était stupide de ma part de te poser une telle question.

Il commença à s'éloigner d'elle.

-Je vais retourner m'entraîner. Toi tu ferais mieux de rentrer et de faire désinfecter la plaie que tu as au bras. Hana regarda son bras gauche sur lequel était grossièrement attaché un bandage.

-Oui, tu as raison. Ria-t-elle. Puis elle se mit debout à son tour. Itachi ! Appela-t-elle alors qu'il commençait à repartir.

L'interpeller se tourna vers elle.

-On se revoit bientôt ?

Il lui sourit mystérieusement avant de répondre.

-Oui, on se revoit bientôt.

Après ses paroles la jeune Inuzuka fit volte face, pour éviter que le jeune Uchiha ne voie les rougeurs qui avaient repris sur son visage, et repartit rapidement chez elle.

Deux jours plus tard, le matin elle se leva tôt et rapidement. Poussée à sortir de son lit par une odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans l'air. Une odeur qui lui donna un haut le cœur à peine sur ses pieds. C'était une odeur acre, métallique qui lui restait au travers de la gorge. Petit à petit ses idées se mirent en place et la signification de l'odeur la frappa d'un coup. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, ouvrant la porte en grand fracas, pour trouver sa mère.

-Maman, cette odeur, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Lâcha-t-elle directement en oubliant la politesse.

Relevant son visage de son café la chef du clan lui jeta un regard sombre. Au vu des cernes sous ses yeux sa nuit avait été courte et mouvementée, et cela ne faisait que conforter Hana dans son idée que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. La jeune fille perdit patience devant le silence de sa mère.

-C'est bon je suis plus une gamine, tu peux me dire pourquoi y a odeur de sang et de mort qui flotte dans tout le village ? S'énerva-t-elle.

La mère de famille soupira. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de cacher des choses à sa fille. Son nez devenait des plus performants et elle repérait la moindre molécule olfactive. Heureusement ce n'était pas le cas de son cadet. Enfin, pas encore.

-C'est le clan Uchiha. Il a été entièrement décimé.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent lentement, ses bras tombant mollement le long de son corps. Un clan si puissant. Entièrement décimé ?

-Mais... par qui ? Finit-elle par soufflé.

-Par Uchiha Itachi.

Là son cœur rata carrément un battement. Non c'était pas possible. Trop de question se bousculait dans sa tête et cette odeur acre qui ne cessait de lui prendre le nez. Elle quitta la pièce avec précipitation. Passant par la cour extérieure, ses chiens qui avaient dormis dehors se mirent alors à la suivre. Son pas rapide se transforma bien vite en une course folle. En moins de cinq minutes elle était devant le domaine des Uchiha. Elle grimaça face à l'odeur. Son ventre se tordant de dégoût. Des bandes interdisaient l'accès au site. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'entrer pour deviner l'horreur qui devait régner entre les murs de la bâtisse. Ses chiens reniflaient autour d'elle le sol. Glapissant devant ce qu'ils devinaient s'être produit. Alors que l'un d'eux venait se frotter à sa cuisse, elle passa tendrement sa main sur sa tête, grattant l'arrière de ses oreilles, essayant de retrouver un sourire. Comment une telle horreur avait-elle pu arriver ? L'Itachi qu'elle connaissait n'était pas comme ça. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans toute cette histoire. C'est le regard et l'esprit vide, avec un goût de sang au fond de la gorge qu'elle finit au bout d'un moment par reprendre sa route.

Trois jours plus tard elle repassa devant le domaine. L'odeur s'était estompée et au vu du bâtiment, personne n'aurai juré qu'une tuerie avait eu lieu ici trois jours plus tôt. Elle stoppa un instant pour regarder les maisons se souvenant de l'agitation qu'il y régnait quand elles étaient encore habitées. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur cette petite silhouette qui marchait sous un perron. Les mains dans les poches, les yeux visés sur le sol. Son pas semblait des plus pesants. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour lui jeter un regard froid. Elle le reconnu tout de suite. Le jeune Uchiha Sasuke. Le seul rescapé. Celui qu'Itachi n'avait pas tué. Mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose lui disait qu'en faite Itachi n'avait _pu_ le tuer. Ce soir là quand elle rentra chez elle, Hana monta dans sa chambre pour pleurer.

Oo00oo

Elle rouvrit les yeux et observa le ciel. La nuit était déjà tombée et les étoiles dominaient le ciel. Ses trois chiens, amassés autour d'elle, lui prodiguaient de la chaleur. Son esprit était vide et une fois de plus elle ne savait quoi penser. Aujourd'hui la nouvelle s'était rependue comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le village. Aujourd'hui elle avait appris que Uchiha Sasuke avait tué Itachi.

* * *

Voilà ! J'ai imaginé cette histoire parce que après tout, Hana et Itachi ont le même âge, c'est possible qu'ils se soient rencontrés durant leur enfance. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
